


I need you here.

by bakasamus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasamus/pseuds/bakasamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU where they are both in college. Eren-Freshman, 18. Levi-Senior, 22. Dorm mates that are already in a relationship but not much has happened yet.<br/>Eren has a nightmare. Levi is there to help. Fluff.</p><p>Followed by next morning smut.<br/>Because it was necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you here.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfiction in like, 6 years. Please be kind. I haven't written any kind of smut in like 3 years. Comments/Criticism welcome but please be gentle. u.u
> 
> Also I can't remember html and this post had lots of italics, but I don't remember how to do that so things that were previously italicized are now just done -like this- for emphasis.

Terror rose within him, he was running. Run, run, run, don’t stop running.  
His lungs burn. His eyes water against the cold air. 

What was he running from? He couldn’t remember, but the fear within him begged for him to -never look back-. His legs disagreed. 

He disobeyed the fear within. He looked back. 

And screamed.

\------------

“Eren? EREN!” Levi was at my side, his arms tightly gripping mine. I looked down to see that my arms were also gripping his. Still in bed. 

“Breathe.”

I was hyper-ventilating. Body shaking, eyes begging for help. 

Sighing, Levi wrapped his arms around me tightly, and started taking deep, deliberate breathes, saying in and out before and after each one. His fingers stroked my back and my hair, and I realized I was holding onto him so tightly I could have cut off circulation to his hands had I held any tighter. 

I listened to his breathing instructions and struggled to match. My heart wouldn’t stop pounding, I couldn’t stop the shaking of my body. Tears had started streaming down my face, uncontrolled by me. 

He moved and held me at arms length, still breathing deep, but looking me in the eyes. 

“It wasn’t real. It was just a nightmare, only your imagination. I’m here, I’m real, I’ve got you here in my arms, you are safe.” He repeated this several times, and over the course of the next 5 minutes, I managed to calm down. 

 

Still shaken, he wrapped me in his arms again, with relief. I managed to smile into his neck, wrapping my arms tightly around it.  
“Sleep next to me, please?” I pleaded. 

“Of course. You didn’t even need to ask.” He crawled into bed with me, our legs tangled and his arms still tightly around me.  
“Thank you, Levi.” I paused, “...I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Eren.”  
\---------------------------------

 

I awoke to Levi’s arms still around me. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, his eyes not scowling, his lips upturned in the edges in the slightest of smiles. He must be having a good dream. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his nose, then very softly on his lips. Eyelids fluttered open, and he gave me a confused face for a split second, before closing them back and giving me a genuine smile. 

“Good morning.” I leaned forward to kiss him again, this time having it be returned. Waking up, he slid his hands down my back and around my hips, playing with the hip bones that stuck out. We stayed like this for several minutes, kissing and caressing gently while we woke up. But with our minds waking up, also came our bodies waking up, and the kisses didn’t help that. 

Kissing turned into gentle biting, and Levi, his hand still on my hips, rolled over on top of me, pushing his knee between my thighs. Lust pulled at the pit of my stomach as I gasped, my arms now around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Levi moved his legs so he was now straddling me. My hips bucked up to meet his, grinding against each other, and I could feel us both hardening. 

Levi pulled up my shirt, and I lifted my head to help him slip it off, then helped him remove his. As soon as his shirt was gone, he pressed his weight against me once more, and I felt the warmth of his skin against mine. It made the pool of lust in my stomach grow and growl, and my fingers clawed at his shoulders, needing more. ”Levi!” I moaned. He got the hint. 

Kissing me feverishly, he slowly moved from my lips to my jaw line, down to my neck. He kissed and nipped his way down my collar bone and chest, stopping at each nipple to flick it with his tongue. I could feel myself flushing in a mix of lust and passion as his lips reached the tops of my pajama pants. His long fingers slowly traced around the hem, before tugging them down off my hips. 

My cock sprung free, and I remembered I hadn’t put on boxers after my shower. Raising an eyebrow, Levi smirked and grasped me gently, stroking me a few times. I bit my lip to refrain from moaning; it didn’t work. Gasps and moans filled the air as he kept stroking me, palming himself through his boxers. 

“I need you. Please, Levi. I need you now.” 

“You’re sure? I know it’s your first time..” 

“I’m sure. Levi, I love you. Please.” 

He gave me the biggest, and most genuine smile I’ve ever seen from him as he leaned in to kiss me, rough but gentle, one filled with both love, lust, trust and understanding. He broke the kiss only to reach to the night stand for the lube. Squeezing a fair amount onto his fingers, he slowly spread my legs, and looked up at me one more time. I gave him a smile and bit my lip; I was ready. 

His fingers gently rubbed around my opening, teasing the perineum. A hitch in my breath told him all he needed to know, and his finger slipped inside. Slowly, he moved it in and out, then added a second. He scissored them, prepping slowly until he added a third. Picking up the pace just a touch, he started to finger fuck me. A jolt of pleasure washed over me like nothing I had ever felt before.

“ahhhh. Levi, fuck. Yes!” My moans were returned with a smirk from the older man. 

Then suddenly, nothing. Removing his fingers, he once again grabbed the lube, and removed his boxers. He took my hand, and put the lube on -my- hand. Smirking, I took hold of him and started stroking. His head fell back as a hissed “yess” escaped his lips. At the end of each stroke, I twisted my wrist around the head of his cock as he hardened completely. 

Gently pushing me back onto the mattress, he lifted my hips and positioned himself at my entrance. Looking me in the eye, he pushed the tip in. I winced and forced my eyes shut, my hips instinctively pushing down, causing another jolt of pain. Levi waited for me to relax, and when I opened my eyes and nodded, he pushed a little further in, this time hurting less. With each slow, gentle stroke, the pain lessened, and the pleasure rose. I dug my nais into his back as he pushed himself all the way inside me. He kissed me feverishly, and started a steady, not-too-fast-not-too-slow rhythm of thrusts.

I could feel the pleasure in my building in the pit of my stomach again, stronger than it had ever done before. Moans filled the small room as the pace picked up. Levi’s hands tangled in my hair, my nails scratched down his back. 

“Eren, fuck. I’m close!” I was, too. 

“Levi, harder. -please-, fuck me harder!” 

His hand found my cock and he stroked me hard and fast as he thrust into me, my hips bucked and his cock found that spot with the new angle. The combination of pleasures was too much, and within a few seconds I came, covering Levi’s hand and my stomach. It wasn’t but a few moments after that I felt Levi’s thrusts become erratic and uneven, ultimately stopping as he thrust completely inside me and I could feel him twitching as he came. 

He collapsed on top of me as we both gasped to catch our breath. Gently pulling out and falling to my side, our sticky bodies mingled and tangled once again, and we exchanged sloppy, post orgasm kisses and held each other close. 

“That was, wow. Amazing. I love you, Levi. I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world.”  
“I love you, too, Eren. But I’ll always be the lucky one in this relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so that was way more smut than fluff but yeh it's 5am here and i''ve been writing since 3. i hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. :)


End file.
